


Un 14 Février chez les Nishinoya

by Anchois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Dinner, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchois/pseuds/Anchois
Summary: Pour la première fois après plus d'un an de relation, Yuu décide de présenter officiellement son petit-ami, Asahi, à ses parents. Il stresse, mais pour rien se dit-il, puisque ça va bien se passer. N'est-ce pas ?





	

_**Vendredi 5 Février, 18h36.** _

 

       - Asahi ?

       - Hm... ?

       - Ça te dirait de venir manger chez mes parents le 14 ?

       Sur le lit d'une petite chambre étudiante, deux jeunes hommes étaient installés. L'un était allongé et regardait la télé tout en caressant les cheveux du deuxième qui jouait sur son téléphone et dont la tête reposait sur son ventre. On était début février, le froid s'était installé horriblement vite, et le petit lieu de vie était mal isolé. Un gros sac traînait dans l'entrée du 12m², entre quatre paires de chaussures et un séchoir à linge. L'unique chauffage, situé dans la salle de bain où l'on pouvait se laver les mains et utiliser les WC en même temps, était poussé à fond, porte grande ouverte pour laisser passer le semblant de chaleur. Il flottait une agréable odeur de pâtisserie, peut-être des cookies ou des sablés.

       Devant l'absence de réponse de son ami, le plus jeune releva la tête et se pencha sur l'autre garçon.

       - Asahi, ça te dit ou pas ?

       Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, dû au traitement de son ami, et sa petite mèche blonde, souvenir de ses années lycées, retombait platement sur son front. La couleur s'estompait et les racines de cette petite touffe étaient bien apparentes.

       Il arborait un air soucieux.

       - Je ne sais pas, Yuu. Si tu es ok, alors je le suis aussi. Je ne veux pas m'inviter.

       L'autre garçon avait l'air indéniablement plus âgé. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient vaguement retenu en arrière par un chignon lâche. Sa chevelure adoucissait son allure rendue sévère par sa barbichette. Son visage, pourtant, était serein et exprimait toute la gentillesse du monde.

       - Asahi. Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne dérangera pas. De toute façon c'est pas comme si on avait prévu de faire quelque chose, c'est pas comme si on avait les moyens. J'appelle maman pour confirmer.

       Il pressa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, sauta du lit, et sortit sur le palier. Là, il composa le numéro de chez lui, et confirma à sa mère qu'effectivement il viendrait accompagné de son ami, et que « oui maman on dormira dans ma chambre je sais que c'est la première fois que tu le vois mais s'il te plaît s'il te plaît ne m’embarrasse pas » et « non je ne rentre pas ce week-end on se revoit vendredi prochain je t'apporte mon linge et on fera les courses ensemble » et aussi « oui moi aussi je t'aime maman bisous à plus tard. »

       Ainsi c'était conclu. Tout le monde allait enfin se rencontrer, les Nishinoya, parents de Yuu allaient enfin rencontrer celui qui partageait sa vie avec celle de leur fils depuis maintenant plus d'un an, Asahi allait rencontrer la famille de son petit-ami, et Yuu était juste inquiet. Tellement qu'à peine après avoir raccroché il composa un nouveau numéro, et attendit en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

       - J'ai appelé mes parents, on mange à la maison avec Asahi le 14.

       - 'Right mate, je vais prévenir ma mère. Vous avez rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

       - Vers 12h30.

       - Okay, il y aura Chika chez moi, mais t’inquiète il y a toujours de la place pour mon meilleur pote. Tu penses que ça va aller ?

       Pas de réponse.

       - Mais oui t'en fais pas ça ira. Par contre je crois que c'est Saeko qui cuisine, j'suis désolé frère. Oh aussi, nous on arrivera que vers 13h30, 'fin c'est un dimanche de toute façon donc on va manger tard.

       - Ouais.

       - Ouais. Mec je dois raccrocher, j'ai cours. Passe le bonjour à Asahi, ok ?

       - Ouais t'inquiète ce sera fait. Salut !

       Il raccrocha, et réfléchit. Tanaka était toujours là, il comprenait, même s'il le montrait pas. Il était moins bête qu'il n'en avait l'air. Ça allait bien se passer.

 

~°~

 

_**Vendredi 12 Février, 18h37.** _

 

       Après une heure de train et douze minutes de bus, Nishinoya Yuu arriva chez lui. Il entra, posa ses sacs, et enleva ses chaussures. Il lança un « C'est moi, je suis rentré ! », reprit ses sacs, et en déposa un cinq mètres plus loin, dans le salon. L'autre, il le transporta jusqu'au débarras pour en faire une machine de linge. Quand il retourna dans le salon, deux petites têtes descendaient les escaliers. Ses deux frères. Le plus jeune, Otani, âgé de onze ans, dévala les dits-escaliers pour accueillir l'aîné de la famille. Le second, de seize ans, Aki, descendit plus calmement, et serra la main de son frère. Tous deux étaient contents de le revoir, ils n'avaient pas été réunis depuis deux semaines, et ils n'aimaient pas ça. Les enfants Nishinoya, bien qu'assez différents, étaient très liés, et partageaient beaucoup. Ils allaient au cinéma ensemble, partaient en balade ensemble, jouaient aux jeux vidéos ensemble, lisaient ensemble, faisaient du sport ensemble, et parfois juste parlaient ensemble. Même quand ils s'embrouillaient entre eux ou avec leurs parents, ils le faisaient ensemble. La barrière de l'âge était une chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

       - Yuu, c'est vrai que tu ramènes ton amoureux dimanche ? demanda le plus jeune.

       - Oui ! Papa et maman vont enfin savoir qui c'est comme ça. J'ai hâte que vous le rencontriez tous !

       - Papa et maman aussi ont hâte, ils ne parlent que de ça depuis une semaine.

       - Et toi, tu ramènes ta copine ?

       Le cadet prit une généreuse teinte rosée, ce qui amusa fortement Yuu.

       - Non, papa et maman savent toujours pas.

       - Je te taquine aha, prends ton temps !

       Il lui répondit avec un faible sourire.

       - Dis, Yuu, tu viens voir mon projet de sciences ? On l'a fait avec Aki, il est presque fini !!

       - Oui, je monte bientôt, mais d'abord je dois parler à maman, elle est où ?

       - Dans le jardin.

       Il sortit, en promettant à son petit frère que oui, bien sûr, juste après il irait voir son projet.

       Sa mère était courbée au-dessus des plants de légumes, emmitouflée dans un épais manteau d'hiver recouvert de terre. Ses bottes en caoutchouc étaient trouées, mais d'énormes chaussettes visiblement chaudes répondaient aux problèmes de ses chaussures tannées par le temps.

       Sans dire un mot, Yuu s'approcha, et encercla sa mère de ses bras. Comme lui, elle n'était pas bien épaisse, il n'eut donc aucun mal à la contenir quand elle sursauta.

       - Oh Yuu, idiot, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il l'eut libérée.

       - Oui ! Je suis content d'être de retour pour les vacances !!

       - Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé le week-end dernier ?

       - Non, Asahi était avec moi !

       - Ooh, je vois. Il va bien ?

       - Oui ! Il a hâte de te rencontrer, et papa aussi. Enfin, je pense. Il est surtout très stressé en fait.

       - Ah bon, mais pourquoi ?

       - C'est Asahi maman, il stresse pour tout, répondit Yuu en éclatant de rire. Je pense que même aller faire les courses le terrifie !

       - Oh mon Dieu, j'espère qu'on ne l'effraiera pas alors ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir une crise cardiaque sur la conscience.

       - Non, je ne pense pas, quand on est ensemble il va mieux. Et puis il connaît déjà Aki, ça devrait le rassurer.

       - Bien bien, on verra ça. Sinon, tu as mis ton linge à laver mon chaton ?

       - Oui maman, j'ai mis mon linge à laver, et ne m'appelle pas « mon chaton », j'ai 19 ans !

       - Ooooh, mais tu sais bien que tu seras toujours mon chaton pour moi ! dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

       - Maman !! J'ai pris mon shampooing ce matin, tu me mets de la terre dans les cheveux !

       - D'accord d'accord, j'arrête, assura-t-elle en continuant.

 

~°~

 

_**Vendredi 12 Février, 21h43.** _

 

       Les trois frères étaient dans le salon à l'étage autour d'une maquette du système solaire. Le projet de sciences du plus petit, un classique. Pour l'instant, il était posé sur la table. Toutes les planètes étaient représentées par des boules de polystyrène de tailles variables, toutes blanches. Les distances avaient été plutôt bien respectées, mais les tiges de métal avaient trahi, et la rotation des planète ne s'effectuait plus de façon fluide, Jupiter crochetait avec Saturne et Uranus.

       Pendant qu'ils s'évertuaient à remettre cette tige droite, Aki demanda :

       - Tu es stressé pour après-demain ?

       - Ouais.

       - Pourquoi ?

       - C'est la première fois que je ramène quelqu'un à la maison. J'veux dire, quelqu'un avec qui je suis en couple.

       - Pourquoi Asahi n'est jamais venu à la maison avant ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps pourtant.

       - Hmm, je sais pas trop. Déjà parce qu'il aime pas trop ce genre de trucs, c'est un peu un grand stressé de la vie. Et aussi... j'sais pas. Je voulais le garder pour moi je pense. Tu sais, genre, comme si ce qu'on vivait n'appartenait qu'à nous, et que si on le partageait ça allait changer. Mais je pense que c'est bon. Je suis prêt ; on est tous prêts. Et puis la prochaine fois ce sera toi !

       - Je suis content d'avoir un grand frère. Tu testes tout pour nous à l'avance. C'est moins effrayant quand on passe derrière quelqu'un.

       - Vous devriez me chérir et me remercier jusqu'à la fin des temps de faire ainsi le cobaye ! Hélas, personne ne me reconnaît et ne me respecte à ma juste valeur dans cette demeure ! Le sort attend de moi que je m'en aille poursuivre mon chemin dans une contrée lointaine où les destin me sera plus favorable ! Ainsi soit-il, je m'en vais. Ne me retenez point chers frères, aujourd'hui est la dernière de nos rencontres.

       - Aki, pourquoi Yuu il dit ça ?

       - Il est parti. Loin. On l'a perdu. Que son esprit repose en paix.

 

~°~

 

_**Samedi 13 Février, 15h06.** _

 

       Yuu et sa mère faisaient les courses, tranquillement, en préparation du repas du lendemain, dans une ambiance détendue. Personne ne parlait, mais c'était un silence reposant, pas du tout gênant. Ils profitaient tous deux du silence. C'était une chose rare chez les Nishinoya, il fallait savoir l'apprécier. Chez eux, il y avait presque toujours un bruit de fond, la télé ou la radio, et quelqu'un qui parlait par-dessus. Le dialogue était une chose primordiale dans le cocon familial, c'est pourquoi il était rare que les enfants cachent un secret à leurs parents très longtemps. Entre eux, les trois enfants passaient des après-midi à parler de tout et de rien. Même Aki qui était très réservé en comparaison avec Yuu et Otani participait activement aux conversations. Généralement, elles avaient lieues le vendredi soir, quand Yuu rentrait enfin de l'université. Cinq jours seulement passaient, et c'est comme s'ils avaient été séparés pendant un an. Ils étaient tous très liés.

       Et pourtant, être le premier posait parfois des problèmes. Très tôt, vers l'âge de treize ans, le plus âgé des enfants s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas totalement hétéro. Il s'était même rendu compte qu'il était très gay pour tout dire. Il s'était accepté facilement, c'était comme si inconsciemment il l'avait toujours su. Par contre, il avait longuement hésité avant d'en parler à sa famille. Il avait d'abord mis Aki au courant. Ce dernier avait alors dix ans, et il ne voyait pas trop ce que ça changeait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens pouvait bien s'en cacher, ou pourquoi son frère ne souhaitait pas trop l'ébruiter dans la famille. Pour lui, son frère restait son frère, qu'il soit amoureux d'une fille ou d'une chaise, ça lui était égal.

       Cette réaction avait été bénéfique pour Yuu. Ils avaient parlé longtemps ensemble, et finalement, il en avait aussi parlé à ses parents, qui avaient réagis de la même façon. Leur fils était leur fils, peu importe ses préférences. Tout s'était passé en trois mois, et peu à peu, tout le monde fut au courant que oui, Yuu Nishinoya, treize ans presque quatorze, était gay.

       Repenser à cela lui donnait confiance. Car en réalité, ce n'est pas le fait de présenter un garçon à sa famille qui le gênait, c'était le fait que ce garçon était assez différent. Tous les Nishinoya se ressemblaient : naturellement minces, de taille moyenne voire petite, et assez extravertis, si on excluait Aki. Ils étaient à l'aise en publique, ne rejetaient personne, mais critiquaient. Et c'était ce que redoutait Yuu. Il avait peur que son ami se fasse critiquer. Ça n'allait pas être volontairement mesquin, évidemment, mais peut-être suffisant pour vexer son ami.

       Mais il était confiant, il le fallait.

 

~°~

 

_**Dimanche 14 Février, 11h48.** _

 

       Tout était déjà prêt. Le couvert était mis. Le plat était au four, attendant sa cuisson. Le sol était lavé. Toute la famille était bien habillée.

       Et plus que jamais, Yuu stressait. Inutilement, se disait-il.

       Ça allait bien se passer.

 _Beep_. Un message.

 

**De : Ryout'es ?**

on part au cine appelle saeko si besoin elle peut passer vous prendre vers le pressing elle est au taquet tqt

 

**A : Ryout'es ?**

J'aimerais mieux qu'elle évite de nous prendre _if you know what i mean_. Mais ok je retiens tqt, bon film !! Vous roulez pas trop de pelles vous allez écœurer les gens ;)

 

**De : Ryout'es ?**

Les gens me demanderont des conseils !!!!!!

 

       Nishinoya rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, alla dans sa chambre vérifier que tout était plus ou moins rangé, et redescendit.

 

~°~

 

_**Dimanche 14 Février, 11h53.** _

 

       On sonna à la porte. Yuu débarqua dans l'entrée à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, sous les regards amusés de sa famille. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Asahi, sans trop de surprise. Toujours ponctuel. Il était enveloppé dans un gros manteau, on devinait à peine son visage. Yuu l'embrassa, le laissa entrer, et le débarrassa de son sac et de ses habits d'hiver qu'il porta dans sa chambre. En redescendant, il fut ravi de constater que ses parents parlaient gaiement avec Asahi « et vous vous êtes rencontrés comment et je suis ravi de te rencontrer on entend souvent parler de toi et et et ».

       Ça s'engageait bien. Très bien même.

 

~°~

 

_**Dimanche 14 Février, 12h03.** _

 

       Yuu était dans la cuisine avec sa mère et, ouh, première remarque. Yuu n'en tint pas compte, il connaissait sa mère, sa chère et tendre mère qui ne voulait que son bien. Il savait bien qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal, alors il ne releva pas. De toute façon, Asahi était dans le salon à l'étage, en train de contempler lui aussi la maquette du système solaire de son petit frère. Ce qu'il n'entendait pas ne lui faisait pas de mal.

 

~°~

 

_**Dimanche 14 Février, 12h15.** _

 

       La seconde remarque fusa alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans le petit salon. Otani et Aki parlaient ensemble, et les parents Nishinoya s'intéressaient à la vie d'Asahi. Ça parlait d'études. Et, oh, le père Nishinoya avait fait de grandes études, alors, forcément, il valait un peu mieux que les autres. Encore une fois ce n'était pas prémédité, mais c'était là. Et puis c'était pas tant « je vaux mieux que toi » que « tu vaux moins que moi ». La différence était fine, mais elle était là. Et Asahi aussi était là cette fois, alors Yuu défendit son petit-ami. Et sa mère aussi, parce qu'elle se rendit bien compte elle aussi que c'était une remarque déplacée. Alors le père s'excusa, bien sûr, il était désolé, sincèrement, et c'était vrai. Donc Yuu se dit que ce n'était pas grave, que tout le monde faisait des erreurs, et après tout il s'était excusé. Il voyait bien que Asahi était gêné, mais ça allait lui passer, il le savait.

 

~°~

 

_**Dimanche 14 Février, 12h23.** _

 

       Effectivement ça lui était passé. Jusque la troisième remarque. Cette fois ça parlait apparence. Et en fait, on ne parlait pas ici de troisième remarque, mais plutôt de quatrième et de cinquième aussi. Et puis Yuu, mince, ça commençait à l'énerver. Asahi était plus que gêné, parce qu'il n'y pouvait rien d'être comme il était. Cette fois c'est Aki qui prit sa défense, parce qu'on naît comme on naît et qu'il y avait plein de trucs qu'on ne choisissait pas. Et quand Aki parlait ainsi, c'était rarement sans raison, alors on l'écoutait et on la fermait, et on se sentait penaud, mais on ne s'excusait pas vraiment, on disait des petits mots mais on savait pas trop ce que c'était.

 

~°~

 

_**Dimanche 14 Février, 12h42.** _

 

       Arrivé au-delà de dix remarques, Yuu décida qu'il en avait assez entendu. Asahi était en nage, il n'en pouvait plus, ça se voyait sur son visage. Le pauvre, il essayait de se contenir, mais déjà, venir avait été une épreuve, alors que dire du fait de se prendre toutes ces remarques. Il avait été prévenu, les famille Nishinoya avait tendance à dire ce qu'elle pensait, mais mince, il n'avait rien fait, et ça faisait mal tout de même.

       Et puis, Yuu haussa le ton. Il déclara bien fort que non, son petit-ami ne faisait pas des études de président de la République, que non il ne ressemblait pas à un jeune étudiant lambda, que oui, il était un peu plus épais qu'eux, que non, il n'avait pas la même facilité qu'eux pour s'exprimer, que non, il n'était pas autiste pour autant, mais pourtant, oui, Yuu l'aimait, depuis longtemps, et vous vous demandiez pourquoi vous ne l'aviez vu, mais pourtant oh ça paraît clair quand on voit ce qui se passe ce midi. Il aurait voulu tout dire sans bégayer, sans s'énerver, juste mettre les choses au clair. Mais merde, il avait fait la requête spécialement à ses parents, de faire attention à ce qu'ils allaient dire parce que Asahi n'était pas aussi résistant qu'il en avait l'air et qu'il l'aimait. Et merde, oui il l'aimait et il ne supportait pas que sa famille lui fasse subir ça, même involontairement.

       Il quitta la table, partit mettre ses chaussures, et traîna Asahi derrière lui. Sans rien demander de plus, ils quittèrent la maison Nishinoya.

 

~°~

 

_**Dimanche 14 Février, 12h53.** _

 

       Le van arriva sur le parking du pressing comme promis. Saeko, la grande Saeko essaya de détendre l'atmosphère, mais vraiment, c'était peine perdue, c'était trop tôt. Ils montèrent tous et se mirent en route vers la demeure des Tanaka. Là-bas, il n'y avait personne. Comme prévu, Ryuu et Ennoshita étaient au cinéma, Saeko était seule, et leurs parents étaient partis au restaurant. Ils se posèrent devant la télé pendant que Saeko finissait de préparer le repas.

       Ils n'étaient que vaguement intéressés par le programme, honnêtement. Une énième rediffusion de _Love Actually_.

       Après plus ou moins cinq minutes sans rien dire, juste être assis dans un silence inconfortable, Yuu prit la parole.

       - Écoute, je suis désolé. Ça me ressemble pas. Mais je leur avais demandé de faire des efforts, et ils n'en ont rien fait. Ça me faisait mal de les entendre te dire tout ça. Je suis désolé si je t'ai gêné.

       - Yuu, je sais, ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. On ne choisit pas famille. En fait, je te remercie plutôt. Je sais que ça t'a coûté de te monter contre tes parents parce qu'ils comptent tellement pour toi et -

       - Asahi. Ils avaient tort. Un Nishinoya dit ce qu'il pense. Crois-moi, ils s'en mordent les doigts à l'heure qu'il est. Je regrette pas. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime.

 

       Et sans dire plus, il le prit dans ses bras et ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre en attendant de pouvoir manger.

       C'était vrai. Tout ce qu'ils avaient dit était vrai. Tout ce que ses parents avaient affirmé dégoulinait de vérité. Mais ça ne se disait pas. Asahi était plus gros que la moyenne et plus grand que la moyenne, mais il n'y a qu'au creux de ses bras qu'il se sentait aussi heureux et en sécurité, dans cette étreinte douce et chaleureuse. Il ne faisait pas les études les plus prestigieuses, mais doucement, il poursuivait son but avec l'aide de sa modeste bourse. Il n'était pas très à l'aise en publique, mais Yuu était là pour l'aider, et entre eux, ils se disaient tout. Il avait les cheveux longs et un bouc, il ressemblait à un voyou mais était juste une énorme boule de gentillesse, et ça faisait partie des choses qu'il chérissait en lui. Asahi était une personne à laquelle il fallait laisser du temps avant de pouvoir la connaître et l'apprécier, et ses parents ne l'avaient pas fait, ils ne lui avaient pas donner l'occasion de se dévoiler. Mais ils auraient d'autres occasions, parce que Yuu comptait encore rester longtemps avec celui qu'il aimait, aussi longtemps que la vie le lui permettait.

       Dans la chaleur des bras de l'autre, ils s'endormirent. Ils ne se réveillèrent que quand Ryuu vint les secouer doucement pour les faire passer à table. A eux cinq, ils formaient un groupe étrange, mais ça leur importait peu, parce qu'ils étaient une petite famille entre eux, et que maintenant, la journée allait bien se passer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! J'ai déjà posté sur ff.net, mais je le reposte ici, ce qui me donne un prétexte de vous donner des nouvelles de "Haikyuu à Poudlard" et du pourquoi du comment.  
> En clair, j'ai travaillé de Mai à Septembre, j'ai juste pas eu le temps d'écrire. Je reprends la fiction dès que possible - dès que je me serai suffisamment bien organisée dans mon année de fac. Je vous dis à bientôt.
> 
> SINON : Merci d'avoir lu, vous êtes trop mignons, ça me fait plaisir de voir la commu française sur ao3 ! Tout message sera répondu, évidemment ♥


End file.
